Closer
by KrcIceGirl
Summary: Sokka finds Suki in bad shape after she is captured by Azula. Written differently than the way it is in the boiling rock. Much better than the summary. I Don't Own Anything. Please read and enjoy and Reveiw.
1. Chapter 1

Sokka entered the room cautiously, he found Suki lying on the bed with her head resting on her hands, staring up at the ceiling of the tiny cell. Once she noticed is presence she sat up.

"What do you want, did I do anything wrong?" she asked in an exasperated voice. Then he noticed her wounds, there were several gashes along her arms and what he could see of her legs, many were very deep. Multiple burns covered her body, there were many cuts along her hands but her wrists were what worried him most you could hardly see the black and blue bruises with all the dried blood. There was a huge gash running from the right side of her forehead clipping the corner of her right eye and just under her ear. All Sokka could think of was Azula's mocking voice in the back of his mind. '_She was convinced you were going to come rescue her. But you never came and she gave up on you.'_ Sokka's eyes brimmed with tears, how could he let this happen to her.

"Suki I –" he started but she cut him off. She was now on her feet in a battle stance with one of her fists pointing out to him.

"Take one more step forward and I swear you will regret being born." She said in a harsh voice. 'Well at least she didn't lose her spirit' thought Sokka.

"Suki it's me-" but she didn't give him time to finish within three seconds she managed to swing her leg forward and send him flying into the wall. The impact forced his helmet sprawling off his head.

"Sokka?" Suki asked as if she didn't really believe it was him.

"Yes, Suki it's me." With that statement she ran into his arms (he had already gotten up off the floor).

"I knew you'd come." She mumbled into his shoulder. Sokka's arms were locked around her waist and his head was buried in her collarbone. It felt so good to have his Suki, safe, in his arms again.

"I'm sorry it took so long." He said, she could feel his lips against her skin. They pulled away a few moments later, both dreading the fact that it wouldn't last forever.

"The other Kyoshi Warriors, are they here?" Sokka asked

"No, thank goodness, they brought me here because I was the leader." (she mumbled the thank goodness part under her breath).

"Suki, I am so sorry I should have never let you leave." He said moving his hand up the left side of her neck.

"It wasn't your fault I was needed elsewh-" suddenly Suki drew in a sharp breath and moved away from Sokka holding the part between her collarbone and neck where Sokka's hand had been.

Sokka didn't have to ask, he walked back up to Suki and moved her tunic farther down her shoulder to reveal the wound. He gasped at the large third degree burn at the base of her neck.

"Who did this to you?" he said gesturing to all her wounds, then gently cupping her cheek.

"Who do you think?" Sokka's eyes brimmed with tears again.

"I am going to get you out of here, I am not going to let anything happen to you again." He said holding her close again.

After a brief moment he pulled away at arm's length and pressed their lips together. She felt him lick the outside of her lips and gladly opened her mouth to and felt his tongue plunge into her mouth in a fierce battle with hers.

There was one less guard in their assigned cots that night. And only Zuko knew why. The imposter guard was sound asleep with his arms wrapped around the young Kyoshi prisoner. It was okay that the bed in her cell was very small. For that meant they only held each other closer.


	2. he knew

He knew he had to bring her along with them when Azula attacked. Sokka had just found Suki, and had been able to hold her close of a moment. And then that moment ended, and the realization that a war was still raging on outside of the temple walls crept its way back into their minds with that first blast of fire.

As Azula came into view he had to hold himself back from slitting her throat knowing what he knew now. Sokka knew that Azula had imprisoned Suki and the other Kyoshi warriors as soon as he realized it was Ty Lee, Mai and Azula hidden behind the Kyoshi warrior's makeup and not his Suki.

When he traveled with zuko to the prison he was most definitely looking for his father and hoping he was alright, but there had been a desperate plea in the back of his mind praying that Suki would be there, alive for that matter.

And she was safe with him and his friends and his father and everything seemed perfect the morning Aang woke up first to the gopherbirds chirping. Until a fire nation bomb hit the top of the temple wall blasting everyone out of their sleep and into panic mode.

While Zuko was keeping his psychotic sister at bay the rest of the Gang was trying to escape. Toph and Haru earth bended a cave in the center of the temple, a good escape plan yes, except when traveling with a ten ton flying bison. After the situation with the singing nomads Sokka couldn't blame Appa for not wanting to go underground again. So the gang loaded up, preparing for the worst. Suki stayed to the side thinking she would be going with Theo, Hakoda, The Duke, Chit Sang and Haru. She was no bender, and although she was powerful with her fans she was nothing compared to 4 benders, which included the avatar, and a master swordsman combined. So she didn't think she was needed or even wanted to travel with them so she stayed the side.

But Katara wouldn't leave her father behind, although she hadn't gone with Zuko and Sokka she knew it took a lot to get their father back with them and didn't want the fire nation ripping that apart as easily as it had done in the past. But Hakoda and Sokka reassured her that it would be alright and that their family would be together soon, they hugged their father which warmed Suki's heart. Although she didn't talk about them much she missed her family her 2 older brothers and although her parents died long ago, may they rest in peace, they all stuck together. Until she went off with the Kyoshi warriors to help in the war. Scaren, the oldest, made her promise she would come back safely, and she intended to.

But then Sokka did something unexpected, he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards Appa. At first she didn't understand, but with one look into his deep blue eyes she knew she was needed with them. If not to help defeat the fire lord then for him.

Appa weaved through fire blasts and saved Zuko from a deathly drop, they escaped Azula's attack and Sokka hoped his father had too. He knew his dad, the man that was noble and brave and everything Sokka hoped he would be someday. But he also knew Suki how she was determined, strong and had a nasty habit of getting in trouble, he knew she could take care of herself but he wouldn't leave that up to chance. He couldn't risk losing her. Although he would never admit he knew that he needed her there with him. And she saw that in his eyes, and would never leave his side.

He just knew it.


End file.
